mlp_and_skylanders_twinverse_version_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders Academy
The Skylanders Academy (スカイランダーズ・アカデミー, Sukairandāzu Akademi), also referred to as the Skylander Academy or the Skylands Academy, is a location of the ''Skylanders'' series created by Eric Rogers. It is an island headquarters in Skylands that serves as the training ground for cadets wanting to be potential Skylanders. It is also the area where the Minis and children were trained from being Sidekicks to full-fledged Skylanders, and where Imaginators are enrolled to also become part of the team. ".''" :—About the Skylanders Academy. Inhabitants Staff * Master Eon - Headmaster (former) ** Kaossandra - Headmistress * Buzz - Trainer and the Head of Security and Secret Ninja Commando Operations * Hugo - Mental Management Therapist; Skylanders Academy Lawyer * Mags - Inventor * Sharpfin - Head Mechanic ** Fender, Socket & Clyde - Engineers * Sprocket - Vehicles and Academy Maintenance * Grizzo - vehicle challenger * Jet-Vac - Professor * Pop Fizz - Professor * Brain - Professor Students Skylanders * Spyro * Stealth Elf * Eruptor * Trigger Happy * Food Fight Cadets * Flashwing * Hex * Roller Brawl * Bad Breath * Wind-Up * Cynder * Chill Gallery Role The Academy holds the Villain Vault where, the Skylanders can switch out the villains they have in their possession. As the series progresses, more locations at the school appear that can be explored from the courtyard: * Persephone's area is the first to appear when the Skylanders interact with her. * Following the mission at Know-It-All Island, an area across from Persephone's house appears with a special gate. * Following the mission at Chompy Mountain, the main hall can be accessed with the appearances of the Legendary Chompy Statues and Auric's shop. * Following the mission at the Phoenix Psanctuary, Brock's arena appears as well as an appearance by Crossbones and the rap battle area. * In Season 9, the Academy has an entirely different layout due to recent attacks. An Academy Store is opened, allowing students to purchase items found in the game. Structure The isle is made up of several smaller islands that can be connected and disconnected through unknown methods. Though most of its structure is stationary, some areas are permanently in orbit around it, and additional islands can be attached to its "port" at the Courtyard if necessary. Though the school itself is one series of islands, the area around it is considered part of the campus, including the nearby town and Team Spyro Home, and all rules and safety regulations that apply in the school apply to these areas. Courses Creatures from all over the globe can enroll in the Academy by taking part in admission tests that showcase their abilities, sometimes with the tutelage of graduated Skylanders. After it, the course takes four years of obligatory and elective classes, training and tests of skill and teamwork, and sometimes participating in missions with senior Skylanders. Like regular schools, students also have midterms and other major tests, and most live inside the campus at the dorms. Should they pass the final test in the Skylander Games, the cadets are bound to The Book of Skylanders. Even if they do pass, Skylanders are still expected to attend certain classes and talks and give lectures; and cadets that fail the Games must take another year of the regular course, over and over again, until they are considered ready for the test again. The Academy also offers a junior cadet course for students much younger than the usual, but the details are unknown. Rooms and Islands * Library ** Relics Room * Classroom * Training Islands * Skylander Games * Thinking Spot * Eon's Bedroom * Courtyard ** Garden *** Persephone's house ** Teleport Pad Area * Basement * Armory * Mess Hall * Student Dorms * Outer Campus ** Campus Town *** Soulless Cycle ** Team Spyro Home History Past Early Life The Skylanders Academy was founded and established by Eon and Buzz, in order to train future protectors of the world, Skylanders to fight against much stronger villains and protect the planet from dangerous threats; weather by Sea, Air or Ground. Though they started the construction on their own in a deserted island, they eventually started overseeing the beginning of each part of the facility and larger the Academy became with the help of other workers. Since its debut, the Academy serves as the main headquarters for Skylanders and the supporting cast. Synopsis ''My Little Skylanders Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games See also Etymology External links * Skylanders Academy Spyro Wiki * Skylanders Academy Skylanders Wiki Notes & Trivia * The repairs on the Academy after Malefor's assault is very similar to the original concept design of the Skylanders Academy created for Skylanders: Trap Team, with several new islands nearby and a bigger courtyard.* A section of the Academy dedicated to Battlecast training resides in the Second Dimension, with several trolls, chompies, a hologram projector and Sheep Creep helping around as sparring opponents. **While in Trap Team the teleportation pads could only transport people through the Academy's rooms, in the show they can be also used to teleport to various other places outside of it, even by outsiders. ** The paintings in the academy's Library, that also and had used various themes, are later replaced by concept art from Skylanders: Swap Force and Skylanders: SuperChargers. * In Seasons 1 and 2, the main hall is only seen in small glimpses through the entrance; most of the scenes inside the Academy take place in the Library and any point where characters walk through other rooms on their way to it happen offscreen. Unlike its original appearance, the main doors lead to a corridor first. *nThough the Elemental Dice in the Academy's railings don't seem to activate in a Skylander's presence like in the game, they appear to still have the same role as identifying the nearby elemental energy, as all of them flip to the Undead face during Split Decision. * Each section of the Academy other than the Courtyard and Main Hall plays a different variation of its theme: ** A piano variation plays in the Game Room. ** The Library variation removes most instruments (adds vibraphone) and has a lower tempo. ** The secret passages play a chiptune variation of the theme. ** Persephone's Treehouse has a marimba, guitar, electric piano and flute variation. * During early development, the area was known as Portal Master's University. Category:Locations